The present invention relates to a device for rapid coupling and releasing of a character support member of the daisy wheel type in a typewriter. Character support members of the daisy wheel type are, as is known, constituted substantially by a circular flat element having a central hub from which extend radial projections commonly called "petals". On the end of each projection there is formed a character which from time to time is pressed against the surface of the sheet to be typed carried by the roller of the machine by means of a suitable type bar. The daisy wheel support member is connected to a drive element which causes the member to rotate about its axis in such a way that the character which is to be impressed on the sheet to be typed is selected at the appropriate time.
Often it is necessary to use different sets of type characters, and for this purpose it is necessary at the appropriate time to mount a suitable character support member on the drive element. Currently, the replacement of the character support member is effected either by displacing the typewriter ribbon cartridge or by rotating the whole of the typing head about a pivot, in such a way that access can be easily gained to the hub of the said daisy wheel character support member. Devices which allow snap-engagement of the daisy wheel member also exist, but these devices do not establish the correct positioning of the daisy wheel member itself particularly precisely and any way often cause a loss of time to a user who is not particularly skillful in replacing the above mentioned daisy wheel member.